gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick De Leon
Nick De Leon (デレオンニック Dereon'nikku, born June 18, 1996) is an American director, voice actor, screenwriter, former Online Piracy Act SOPA activist, LGBT rights activist, and video game designer. He was born in Green Bay, Wisconsin, United States, and studies at N.E.W. Lutheran High School. Biography De Leon was born and raised in Green Bay Wisconsin, with his parents Gina and Mario. Nick has two half siblings and one full sibling, Derek (born 1984) was Mario's first son, Tony (born 1990) was Gina's first son, are his two half siblings. His sister, Heather (born 1997) is Nick's younger sister.De Leon attends North Eastern Wisconsin Lutheran High School to become a pastor. Dark years (2009-2012) De Leon delt with depression because he lost his best friend, dating troubles, poor grades, pornography addiction, cyberbullying, and loneliness despite a majority of it happening from 2009-2010. This also involved De Leon's show, the Nick De Leon Show being cancelled on March 17, 2010 which also brought him down. It also carried on to high school when De Leon gotten close with a girl he became friends with but was rejected. It was until July 8, 2012 when he started going to Christ of the Bay Lutheran Church. Since then he was able to cope and escape depression. In 2013 De Leon talked about his depression in the 2013 documentary film NikeTube Goes Fifth. De Leon spent his entire life residing one the east side of Green Bay. As a child, De Leon has enjoyed news media and movies such as Charlie's Angels, which influenced his later work. De Leon also loved watching Thomas the Tank Engine as a pre-schooler, and has been an influence to creating a new branch for NikeTube Studios, titled NikeTube Kidz. Personal life De Leon resides in Green Bay, Wisconsin with his mom, sister, and his brother Tony. Other than doing films, he has an interest in Art, and Interior Design doing many different projects including his self portraits. He sings for his church's praise band and is a basketball manager for the Freshmen, Junior Varsity, and Varsity teams at N.E.W. Lutheran High School. 'Religious views' De Leon is a Lutheran whose religious views developed in his late teenage life. He mentions in his Facebook Memoir called, "The Christian Faith: How did it save me from suicide?" stating in the opening prologue, "I first thought about staying within family traditions and being in the faith at a Catholic church but couldn't find a city bus that morning because none of them are out on Sundays." Describing that he had family members that were raised in the Roman Catholic church but never continued their faith into their adulthood. De Leon explained about his pastor as "energetic and fun" and that he becomes close friends with the pastor's son. He also describes his church as "bright, friendly, and cheerful and that everyone cared for each other that much :D" which came to his understanding of the Christian religion. De Leon met Christ of the Bay Lutheran Church pastor Rev. Curtis DeCoste on July 8, 2012 and became a church member on the day of his baptism and confirmation on December 2, 2012. 'Sexual orientation' bi christian pride flag.jpg|The "Bi-Christian" pride flag made by De Leon in 2014 Small|#NDLPRIDE De Leon publicly announced he is a bisexual on February 25, 2014. Since January 2014, De Leon felt attracted to a male player on his high school basketball team and felt concerned. On Monday, February 24, he talked to both teachers and his pastor about the issues and was told it is okay. De Leon entered his first same-sex relationship on April 12, 2013. Career 'Movies and Shows' De Leon began his career with as the host and director of the Nick De Leon show in 2009. And since then, he has used his directing skills for video game trailers for the NFC North Battle series. In 2011, he has directed shorts for the short, "Spalding Classic" for their show "Guerilla Blitz." His time with Guerilla Blitz ended on November 14, 2011 when the show broadcasted the first episode of what is now "Pilot" of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX without his permission and De Leon quit directing for the series, leading Guerilla Blitz to cancel. Since then MSGoR finally has been named for De Leon's show running three episodes from November 15, 2011 all the way to March 24, 2012. Following the sucess of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, De Leon has written his own take of Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX, which will run two seasons from 2012 til either 2013 or 2014. The show is similar to Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam however it has some modifications like civilian clothing and changes in ethnicity. And from 2014 onward, De Leon will end the Gundam on ROBLOX trilogy with the movie Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Char's Counterattack. 'Politics' In January 2012, De Leon has broadcasted two episodes of a show called "Fuck You SOPA" which is a program that De Leon has speeches with heavy amounts of profanity and emotion about his opposing of the bill. And since the contreversal bill is still being determined in Washington, D.C., De Leon has announced himself as an a SOPA activist. 'Pseudonyms (Alias)' From 2012 to the present, De Leon gone by the alias, Lazlow Sear. Sear was created by De Leon as a line of his high-pitch, nerdy-like voices that he sometimes portrays. He was best known under the Sear alias in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX as Kai Shiden. Sear was also portrayed for miscellaneous characters such as a typical soldier heard on a radio or when having short conversations with major characters. An example would be when Sear portrayed a Titan's pilot that was asking Kamille Bidan for his identity cause he recognized him as Franklin Bidan's son. De Leon also portrays a fictionalized version of himself, named Nick "The Shammy Guy" De Leon, who is basically an exaggerated version of himself that he most commonly uses in NikeTube Shorts, but also used the character in the game, Gundam vs Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. De Leon's fictional counterpart also is a fictional ancestor of Zeon pilot Eduardo Martinez. Filmography 'Movies' 'Shows' 'Theatre' Awards and Nominations Bibliography * De Leon, Nick. Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter. Green Bay: NikeTube, 2013. Online * De Leon, Nick: The Lost Comet. Green Bay: NikeTube, 2013. Online Photo Gallery RobloxScreenShot07172012 195544333.jpg|Nick De Leon's animated appearance in NikeTube Shorts RobloxScreenShot07242012 191632239.jpg|Nick De Leon eating an unconcious Amuro Ray Nicks WLUK interview at Lambeau Field 3.png Nicks WLUK interview at Lambeau Field 2.png Nick the Shammy Guy.png|Nick the Shammy Guy Shammy.png|Shammy Artwork Animated Nick De Leon.png|Nick De Leon lineart by himself Animated Nick De Leon (NDS Colors).png|A lineart of Nick for a promotion Snapshot 20120207 1.jpg|Nick De Leon in 2011 Snapshot 20121020 4.jpg|Nick De Leon as Char Aznable Nick De Leon March 2013.png|De Leon as of early 2013 Nick Wilde Drawing 2.0 (Complete).png|Nick De Leon 2.0 self portrait 1512543 674619095893655 1301979281 n.jpg|Nick De Leon managing at NEW Lutherans game against Kewaunee Trivia *Nick De Leon and Brandon Runckel are the only voice actors in Gundam on ROBLOX who direct their own shows. References Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:Wisconsin Category:Americans